Happy and Lucy's Mission
by GothGirlGrim18
Summary: Happy has a problem and he needs help but the only person he can turn to is Lucy so with out warning Happy came to Lucy in the night and just like that they left with only a simple apology letter with no clues as to where they went. How will Natsu feel when his only best friend ditches him.


Happy paced while he flew, it was just ast 10 at night Natsu was fast asleep in his bed. The little blue cat felt so bad for doing this to Natsu but now he doesn't have much choice. Happy packed what he needed and he flew out of the small house.

Happy flew easily into the window to the sleeping blondes apartment, he gently shook her awake as Lucy rubbed her eyes and noticed Happy right there. "Happy what are you doing its past your bed time." I know, I am sorry but I have a serious problem that I need your help with. Happy landed on her lap and he began telling Lucy his predicament. Lucy listened closely and understood everything from his place all the way to why he chose her. Lucy agreed to take this mission she got dressed in her usual blue clothes and had her hair tied up in the small pony tails. She packed a small bag like Happy.

Lucy and Happy wrote a NON detailed letter to the guild, hoping that not much detail would give away their place, before they walked out the door Lucy sealed the letter in an envelope and Happy asked 1 more thing from her. "Lucy can I ask 1 more thing of you." "Sure Happy whats up, can you leave Lokes' key here?" "i am afraid that he might use his own magic to tell the guild where we are." Lucy was worried but she complied. She removed the gate key the Loke's gate and she locked it up in a small box then put it an another box locked it and finally locked that box in a suitcase and hid it under her bed. She wanted to take great caution in protecting 1 of her most valued keys.

Happy and Lucy stopped by the guild and they left the envelope tacked to a post by the bar with the words 'To Fairy Tail' written on the front in lovely letters, Lucy and Happy left Magnolia and began their journey. The net morning Natsu looked frantically for Happy all over even the smell had faded so it was hard to track him. He went straight to the guild and many people had already gathered only to have sad faces and the group dispersed as the confused Natsu walked slowly toward Gramps, Erza, Gray, and MiraJane up at the bar. Gramps read the letter once but he made sure that everyone had gathered to listen but ll they know is that the letter is from Lucy and Happy. Gramps stood shaking with fear and concern as he read the letter to himself then he said. "Everyone I want you all to remember that having confidence in people is the best back up we can give to our fellow guild mates.

_**Dear Fairy Tail,**_

_**We are severely sorry for doing this to all of you but there is an issue that we must attend to. We do not know how long we will be gone nor when we will return, but we ask that all of you stay safe and happy while we are gone. We also ask that you do not look for us because hat we need to do needs to be dealt with by ourselves. We will see you soon. Natsu please don't be angry with us.**_

_**Dear Natsu I hop that you wont be angry with me it's just that with this mission I needed someones help but I could not ask for your help because of your destructive nature and you would have been my first choice for this but Lucy was better suited for this. Please forgive me.**_

_**Please forgive us Fairy Tail, we will see you soon.**_

_**Lucy and Happy.**_

The whole guild was in a tizzy about what to do everyone began forming teams to go look for them and Erza, Gray and Natsu were beginning to gather their things and just leave until Gramps stood up and spoke and stopped everyone. "Now listen everyone, I am just as worried about them as you are but they asked us not to go looking for them and we must abide by their wishes besides we wouldn't know where to begin looking for them. So I want all of you to have faith in those 2 tha they will be safe and that they will return to us safely when it may be. Natsu I know what this must feel like but you can't go destroying anything and everything just to find them give them time." Natsu nodded but he walked out of the guild and went home only to find Erza and Gray following him. "What do you want?" "Gramps is worried that you will go off on your own so he sent us here to keep an eyes on you." Erza said_**  
**_

The next morning the 3 of them decided to search Lucy's room but they couldn't find any clues but up to no avail so they returned to the guild only to find someone their they didn't expect Loke was standing next to gramps having a discussion and they all ran up to him with hope in their hearts that he knew something. "Sorry guys I don't know anything I felt a distance grow between my key and Lucy so I came to investigate only to find my key locked p in 3 boxes hidden underneath her bed." "Can you feel where Lucy is." "Nope I can't I can only tell her whereabouts when my key is about 100 feet from her. They must have known that i could have come back to the guild and tell you all about them so they left my key behind." The news spread through the guild and Loke stayed in the human world to do what he can to help but slept in the spirit world. Days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months no word had been sent or heard jobs went undone and the board began to fill up, but occasionally a lot would go away and others would get done.


End file.
